Masque au charbon de bois
by Meixyui
Summary: Lorsque Bakugo perdis un parie il ne s’attendais pas a recevoie un gage comme celui là, le pauvre Deku allais en voir de toutes les couleurs


Un verre ce brisa sur le sol, puis sens suivit d'un énorme fraqu'à de meubles en tout genres. Une chaise venait de traversé l'une des grandes fenêtres du salon de l'internat, des gris s'échappèrent alors. Des cris de rages venant d'un homme ce métant souvent en colère pour peu de chose sauf aujourd'hui ou il allait pouvoir hurler tout ça pour une raison bien précise. 

Un petit attroupement de garçons tenais ou plutôt tentais de maîtrisé Bakugo qui envoyais ses explosion à qui conque le touchais, malheureusement ils furent trop nombreux. La grenade humaine finit plaqué au sol par Shoji et rapidement immobilisé par les autres garçons. Le blond voyais rouge même noir, pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il face ce stupide parie à la con. 

Tenya: Eijiro bloque ses mains ! Tenez le bien !

Bakugo: lâchez moi bande de crevard !!!! Je vais vous massacré !!!!

Eijiro: bon y fout quoi izuku ?! 

Shoto: il ne devrait plus tarder 

Le dit Izuku arriva enfin dans la pièce refermant la porte derrière lui, il tenait dans ses mains un gros tubes noir et vert. Lorsque le blond vit le tube dans les bras du jeune homme il commença à se débattra comme un enragé. Denki et Mineta commencèrent à retiré le t-shirt de Bakugo ainsi que son jogging le laissant à moitié nue en boxer. Celui-ci ce mit à hurler tout les insultes et menaces fleuries que son cerveau lui permettais, jusqu'aux moment ou une bande adhésive lui bloqua la bouche ne laissant que de parole inaudible sortir de sa bouche. 

Shoto: Izuku aide moi à lui en mettre partout

Izuku: o...oui ! Je l'ai volé à Ochako elle va vite sans rendre compte

Denki: alors magnez vous ont le tient !

Les deux concernées ouvrirent le tubes laissant un produit noir coulé sur leurs mains, le jeune blond ce débattit de tout ces forces voulant échappé à ces ravisseurs qui s'approchais dangereusement de lui. Shoto commença à appliqué le produit sur les jambes de Bakugo remontant de ces mollets à ces cuisses les couvrant totalement de produits. Le pauvre Izuku devais en mettre sur le torse de son amie d'enfance chose qu'il fit avec une grande difficulté, touché ses abdos ainsi que ses pectoraux le faisais rougir tel une tomate. Il en appliqua un peu partout sur ton torse ainsi que ces bras puis s'attela a son visage qui fut rapidement couvert de ce produit noir comme tout son corps. 

Mineta: plus cas attendre vingt minute que ça sèche 

Denki: on tiendras pas Shoto tu peu pas faire séchez plus vite ?

Shoto: bien sur que si 

Le fils d'Endeavor commença à réchauffé le corps du blond avec sa main gauche, passant sa main sur chaque partit du corps de son camarade. Le produit se mit à séchez sur la peau du garçon qui cessa tout ces mouvements. Hanta lui retira l'adhésif lui permettant enfin de parlé, ce qui ne tarda pas à faire.

Bakugo: BANDE DE FUMIER LE PREMIER QUI ME TOUCHE JE LE BUTE !!!

Mineta: tu a perdu ton parie

Denki: assume maintenant à toi l'honneur Izuku

Bakugo: Dekuuu !!

Le dit Deku s'approcha de la jambe de son ami, pris l'un des petits lambot de produit s'étant décollé, il s'excusa rapidement au près de son ami puis tira d'un coup sec. Sens suivie un hurlement de rage mêler à de la douleur, sur la bande de produit noir il y a pas mal de poil et peau morte. Oui vous l'aurez compris le pauvre Bakugo était entièrement couvert de masque au charbon de bois ayant la mauvaise réputation d'être très douloureux lorsqu'on le retire. Chacun des garçons autour de lui commencèrent à tiré chacun l0r tour un bout du masque faisais hurlé de rage le blond qui hurlais tout les injures possibles envoyant ses explosions comme ils le pouvait. Son corps était devenue totalement rouge par endroit cela devenais un peu plus rouges, il ne restait plus que le visage et son torse. Shoto aidé de Tenya attrapèrent le masque sur le bas ventre du blond puis tirèrent par accoue provoquant chez l'explosif de violente contraction d'abdos. Pendant que les deux hommes retiraient le masque sur le ventre de leurs amis le jeune Deku s'approcha doucement du visage de son ami prenant le bas du masque de son visage.

Bakugo: Deku...je te jure si tu ose retiré ça je te défonce le cul dans les deux sens du terme 

Deku: gomen Kacchan...

Ochako: Qui à volez mon masque ?!!

La jeune Ochako venais de rentré dans la pièce cherchant celui qui lui avait volez son masque, dans l'action le jeune Izuku en profita pour arraché la masque du visage de son ami qui hurla une dernière fois. Ochako ce mit à les regardes bizarrement la colère en elle retombât quand elle vue Bakugo allongez rouge comme une tomate. La jeune fille ce mit à rigolé devant cette scène peu courante et ne pue s'empêcher de photographié la scène. Alors que les garçons était tous à moitié mort de rire, un frisson parcourue l'échine d'izuku, il se retourna le masque de son ami entre les mains. Bakugo se releva noir de colère fixant Izuku comme un vilain a qui il allait botté les fesses. Le vert ne perdit pas un instant et courrut à tout vitesse fuyant dans les couloirs rapidement suivit par un Bakugo fou de rage sous les rires de leurs amies.

Bakugo: DEKU RAMÈNE TON CUL ICI !!!!!


End file.
